There are numerous examples of pressure transducer structures which employ a chip of silicon having positioned or fabricated thereon one or more semiconductor pressure transducers. Each transducer may have four or more terminals and are of the leadless type. Such a chip is mounted on a header and as such the terminals have to align with the pins or terminals in the header. The alignment and positioning of the chip on the header is difficult as the silicon chip blocks the view of the header pins making alignment and placement of the chip difficult. This problem is further compounded as the chip gets smaller making it even more difficult to be positioned properly and accurately aligned. The need for quick and accurate alignment is required as the piezoresistive transducer or sensor having multiple transducer configurations on a single chip are being extensively employed. The above noted problems are mainly related to those semiconductor chips of the leadless type. These chips, as is known, do not have leads emanating from terminals but have contact areas which are the output terminals and these contact areas have to contact the header pins or header terminals. For devices that have leads attached to the terminals, the leads are connected directly to the header pins. However as one can ascertain, this is much more labor intensive than the method and apparatus described herein. While the invention has particular use with leadless devices it can also be used for placement and alignment of flip chips on associated headers.